


The Omega Prince

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Royal Wedding, ancient tribes, promising happy ending, start into a new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Prince Erik is one of the rare Omegas of the tribe of the last Borussians, and his chosen Alpha and mate is King Rúrik of the Icelanders.Will Erik fall in love with him when Rúrik comes to his father's fortress to complete their bond?





	The Omega Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take care of me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637434) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals). 



> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> this is completely and entirely for you. I know that Erik and Rúrik most likely have never met, and that it is not common use to ship pairings that have no connection regarding their teams or anything like that, but knowing how much you've come to like Rúrik, I couldn't resist writing this little fic for you.  
> I've also borrowed the wonderful nickname your awesome and fascinating OC Patrik uses for Erik, I hope you won't mind that, and I added some metaphors to this fic as well, the colors of Rúrik's teams also matching perfectly with the colors of Erik's new team.  
> I really hope that everything will work out for Erik in his new home, and I hope that you will enjoy reading this fic, it is only meant to make you happy and smile. :-*

“The Icelanders are coming!”

Erik had always known that this day would come, and his heart was beating faster in his chest when he stepped out of the palas and into the large courtyard to welcome their visitors and his future mate.

Erik had never seen a picture of the young Alpha king who was bound to be his mate to form a strong bond between their tribes, the Icelanders and the last true Borussians.

His father had arranged the engagement together with the former king of the Icelanders when it had been clear that his only son was one of the rare last Omegas, and Erik had never questioned his decision. This bond between their tribes forged by his marriage with the new king of the Icelanders would protect his own people and grant them their freedom and safety, but Erik couldn't help but feel nervous, now that he would finally meet his future mate for the very first time.

The rhythmical clopping of hooves on the forest floor announced what their scout had already shouted, and Erik straightened his shoulders under his short yellow-golden coat, a garment only a real prince was allowed to wear.

“Are you nervous, my prince?” Erik's beloved nurse Helena stepped beside him, and he turned his head to smile at her. She was more like an older sister to him, a dear friend who was always there for him, and Erik was grateful that she would come with him when he'd leave the only home he'd ever known to live with his mate in his homeland from now on. Erik could feel the eyes of his father and his father's court on his back, but he resisted the urge to turn around and hide himself behind King Jürgen's back. He wasn't a boy any longer but belonged to the adults now, and it was his task and his duty to welcome the Icelanders as their king's future mate.

“Yes, I am, pretty much. What if he's ugly and unkind and not a pleasant sight?” Erik murmured, looking pleadingly at her. “I don't think that you'll have to fear that, my prince!” Helena only chuckled and pointed at the riders galloping through the gate of the fortress Erik's grandfather had built, stepping back again to let the young Omega prince fulfill his duty when the riders reached the large courtyard.

Erik followed her finger with his eyes, and his breath caught in his throat when he looked at the first rider bringing his white horse to a halt only a few meters away from him. He couldn't be much older than Erik himself was, but he radiated authority and power, and he sat on his steed like a natural born ruler and king. He might be of the same height as Erik was, and he was of an astonishing male beauty that made Erik's throat go dry with a forceful wave of longing and desire.

His soon-to-be Alpha and mate had wheat-blond long hair that was tied to a bun at the back of his head, and he had eyes of a wonderful deep blue color. His jawline and his chin were covered with a short blond beard that made Erik's fingers itch with the urge to stroke it and find out whether or not the short blond whiskers were as soft as they looked like.

They regarded each other silently for a long time, and Erik lost himself in the deep blue eyes of the young Alpha, emotions filling his heart he'd never felt before. The Icelander jumped down from his horse in one single fluent motion at last, his coat billowing around his broad shoulders as he did so. It had the same blue color as his eyes had, being made of shimmering velvet and accentuating his royal and proud appearance in a breathtaking way. His leather breeches and boots were black, the tunic over the white shirt burgundy red, and Erik couldn't avert his eyes from his promised husband and mate.

The young king's musky Alpha scent filled his nose and all of his senses, and Erik inhaled it deeply, fearing that this was only a pleasant dream he would wake up from soon – just to find out that his mate was an ugly and old troll. But the dampness coating his thighs felt so real, and the Alpha's nostrils flared when he took in Erik's tempting scent, the sweet scent of a healthy young Omega welcoming his chosen Alpha.

The king of the Icelanders reached out to lay his fingers under Erik's chin in a gentle first touch, and his voice was as beautiful as his whole appearance was when he opened his mouth to greet his Omega and speak to him for the first time.

“You're much more beautiful than people told me that you are, my sweet Omega. You're beautiful like the sun and the moon together, and I know that the gods will be jealous of me because the most beautiful Omega walking this Earth is my chosen mate. I am Rúrik, your caring Alpha from now on, my beautiful Erik, and I have come to forge a strong bond between our tribes and take you with me to your new home, my sweet Omega prince.”

 

***

 

The ceremony and the feast afterwards had lasted three days, and Erik had thought that it would never end. He knew that it had to be this way, and that it was important to do the old traditions of their ancestors justice, but sitting beside his Alpha without being allowed to touch him had been sweet torture.

Five days for the ceremony and the celebration were the usual time for such an important royal wedding between a powerful king and their chosen mate, and it would normally come to an end with the actual wedding night and the private mating bond. Three of the five days were for the common people to celebrate together with their rulers and aristocrats, and the two remaining days were normally needed to make the drugs do their job that would help the Omega go into heat for their Alpha.

Erik had been damp between his legs and he'd felt flushed ever since King Rúrik had touched him for a short and precious moment in the courtyard, and it had become worse over the next two days until he'd hardly been able to sit in his comfortable chair and eat anything any longer.

King Jürgen had decided to break with the tradition when Erik's heavy sweet scent had started to make the other Alphas become nervous and the whites in the Icelander's eyes had turned red, King Rúrik growling warningly at any other Alpha daring to come closer to Erik – even Erik's father himself.

“The gods want you to become my beloved son's caring mate tonight, Rúrik! They approve of your bond, and it will be strong and everlasting with their blessing!”

Erik could still hear the voice of his father in his head when he was alone in his rooms to get ready for his wedding night, groaning with relief when Helena helped him out of the thick velvety clothes that had felt so scratchy and heavy on his oversensitive skin. “It's not enough time for a proper bath, my prince,” his beloved nurse mused, “but I'll help you refresh yourself a bit with a wet and cold washcloth.”

Erik nodded gratefully. “That would be great, Helena, thank you. I feel awful, and I really don't want to disappoint my Alpha and come to him all sweaty and stinking.”

“You could never do that. King Rúrik is already head over heels in love with you, everyone with eyes in their head could see that! He's worshiping the ground you're walking upon, my prince.” The kind Beta smiled at him with a wink of her eye. “Besides, even I can smell your changed scent, and if I had to guess then I would say that King Rúrik will find it tempting and delicious. You're not stinking at all, you're a beautiful Omega who has gone into heat for his Alpha and rightful mate for the first time, and this even without any drugs, you couldn't have pleased him more, believe me.”

Erik returned the smile, but he didn't embrace her like he'd done so many times when he'd still been a boy. His embraces and touches were reserved for his Alpha from now on, and Erik knew that Helena understood him and that he didn't need to explain himself to her.

His nurse, friend and counselor moistened a washcloth to run it over his shoulders and his back, and the cool water actually made him feel better within an instant. “Are you well enough to wash the other parts of your body yourself, my prince? It wouldn't be appropriate for me to stay longer. King Rúrik must be eager to join you. I put your dressing gown onto the bed, I don't think that you want to be naked when he comes to you.”

“Yes, thank you, Helena. For everything. I'm deeply grateful that my father and King Rúrik allowed you to come with me,” Erik whispered, his throat rough and burning from the fever of his heat.

Helena touched his cheek with gentle and cool fingertips. “I'm grateful for that too. The Icelander is a kind man and a wise ruler despite his young age. And please don't worry, you'll feel better soon, my prince. King Rúrik will make your first heat a wonderful experience for you.”

Erik watched her leave with a sigh and both anticipation and fear tingling in his stomach. He took the wet cloth to refresh himself before he went over to the bed to dress with the light dressing gown that was made of shimmering yellow and black silk. The young Omega prince straightened his shoulders and looked into the large mirror at the wall beside his bed. His skin was flushed pink, his hazel-green eyes dark and red because of the strong heatwave that made him burn alive, burn with desire for his Alpha and mate.

A quiet knock at the door to his chambers pulled him out of his staring, and Erik swallowed and turned away from the mirror to open the door for his Alpha.

 

***

 

The Icelander was still dressed in the magnificent clothes he'd worn during the ceremony, and his expression was carefully controlled and impassive, but his blue eyes were glowing with the same desire Erik felt. King Rúrik's rut must be almost as forceful as Erik's heat was, but he didn't jump the young Omega like Erik had thought he would do, only smiled at him when he reached out to stroke his hot cheek.

“How beautiful you are, my sweet Erik. I can hardly believe that you'll be mine soon,” the blond Icelander whispered, tracing along the lines of Erik's handsome and youthful male features with rapt devotion. “You're the most beautiful being in the world. I must have pleased the gods that they chose you as my Omega to cherish and love from this night on.”

“The gods were friendly to me too, King Rúrik. You are beautiful and kind, I couldn't wish for a better mate than you.”

The Icelander frowned a little bit. “Don't call me 'King Rúrik', sæti, not you of all people,” he murmured, gently pulling Erik close to follow his fingers with his mouth. His lips ghosted over Erik's eyes and his temples, brushing over his cheeks and his jawline until he reached Erik's lips. He didn't kiss him though, just looked him deep in the eyes, their mouths only inches apart.

“Sæti?” Erik murmured, blinking against the haze their closeness made him feel. His husband and future mate smelled so good to him, so deliciously and tempting, his musky scent giving the powerful and strong Alpha away.

“That's how we call our beloved ones on our beautiful Iceland, Erik,” the blond king chuckled tenderly, and Erik unconsciously lifted his chin up to offer his lips to his Alpha. “How do you want me to call you then?” he asked, his voice only a hoarse whisper, and Rúrik chuckled again, teasing his Omega with a first playful kiss on his pink lips.

“You can call me by any name you want to call me, my sweet Erik, just not king. I don't want to be your king, I want to be your loving and caring mate if you'll let me be that for you, sæti.”

Erik wrapped his arms around Rúrik's neck. “Yes, I want you to be my loving mate, my beautiful Viking. Please make me yours, I long for your touch so badly. My desire for you is burning me alive, and only you can quench the fire raging inside me and save me, Rúrik.”

“I will be your Alpha and your mate, my beautiful Omega. I will make you mine, all mine tonight!” the Icelander growled possessively, finally claiming Erik's trembling lips in a first fierce and passionate kiss.

The flames of Erik's desire were burning higher and higher when their mouths touched for the first time, and Erik opened his lips for his Alpha with a soft moan, granting Rúrik access to the delights his Viking wanted to explore and taste. Rúrik's tongue licked its way around in his mouth curiously and eagerly, teasing Erik's own tongue until he started to respond to the passionate and yet tender kiss, exploring Rúrik with the same eagerness and curiosity. They kissed each other until they ran out of breath, and Erik's face was glowing pink and red when his Alpha finally drew back from his swollen lips.

“You taste so sweet and delicious, sæti, so much better than the sweet cherries your father offered to me. I will never grow tired of tasting you, my sweet Erik.” The proud Icelander stroked his cheek again, and Erik closed his eyes and nestled his face into the tender touch. “My Viking please, I'm burning for you,” he croaked out, feeling his slick dampening his thighs again. He was aching for his Alpha, throbbing with a need that came from the deepest parts of his body and his soul.

“And I'm burning for you, sæti. I love you more than life itself, and I will never love anybody else the way I love you,” Rúrik whispered, lifting Erik up to carry him over to the large canopy bed in the center of the room as if he weighed nothing.

 

***

 

“You're so beautiful.”

The powerful ruler of the Icelanders had undressed Erik's dressing gown with greatest care, pulling the black and golden silk from the Omega's lithe body slowly inch by inch. His eyes roamed over the shimmering skin he revealed, traveling over Erik's shoulders, chest and arms like a real caress, making him shiver and tremble. Erik swallowed when the heated glance of his Alpha dropped down to the lower parts of his body where he was hard and aching for him, and he shivered again when his Viking bared his teeth to an ardent snarl at the tempting sight of Erik's arousal. So many people had told him that he was good-looking, but Erik had never felt beautiful until this moment as Rúrik, the king of the Icelanders, looked at him with desire and adoration, burning the sight of his naked body in his memory with passionate eyes.

“You're beautiful like one of the gods themselves, Erik,” Rúrik now whispered, stepping closer to kiss him again. The soft velvet of his red tunic and the silk of his white shirt grazed Erik's oversensitive skin, and the young Omega prince moaned deep in his throat, a guttural sound that gave his need and desire away.

“Undress me, sæti, I need to feel you without clothes,” the blond Alpha breathed into his mouth, and Erik fumbled for the fastenings of Rúrik's clothes to liberate his Alpha from the offending garments that kept him from feeling him without any barrier. He was wet with arousal, feeling so empty where his sweet slick was dripping out of him and coating the insides of his thighs.

Rúrik growled impatiently when his shirt and his breeches didn't come off fast enough, tearing them from his strong-muscled body with an angry snarl. Rúrik was built like the marble sculpture of the warrior god himself, with broad shoulders and arms and narrow hips, his strong legs proving that Rúrik spent a considerably large amount of time on the back of his stallion. A large tattoo drew Erik's gaze to his right shoulder and arm, and he followed the dark lines with his fingertips, enjoying how the blond Alpha shuddered and trembled under his feather-light touch.

The Icelander was a strong and brave warrior, a powerful ruler, a king even, and he was his to kiss, touch and love alone, no other Omega allowed to come close to him and do that. Rúrik was his Viking, and Erik would fight each and everyone who dared to challenge him and tried to take his Alpha away from him.

“You are beautiful, my Viking, my brave warrior. I love you, and I want to spend my life at your side and never be apart from you again,” he said when he raised his gaze to Rúrik's face, his hazel-green eyes shining with love and desire.

“We shall never be apart again from this day on, I will never leave you, sæti, I promise you. Only the gods and death will be able to tear us apart, and my love for you will be stronger than death and last forever and a day.”

Rúrik stepped back to let his Omega regard him like he had regarded him a couple of minutes ago, and Erik felt another powerful wave of longing shoot through his body when he took in the sight of pure and utter maleness and strength, the evidence of Rúrik's Alpha-nature standing big and proud between his slightly spread legs.

“Take me, my beautiful Viking, make me yours!” The Omega prince growled, his heated gaze an invitation for his Alpha to throw him onto the bed and claim him until there would be no doubt left who he belonged to.

The king of the Icelanders made a pleased sound deep in his throat, invading Erik's personal space again to do what he'd been told, pressing his willing Omega onto the mattress and covering him with his own strong body. His mouth was so hot and demanding upon Erik's lips, and Erik surrendered happily to him, letting him in and kissing him back with he same passion and need.

Rúrik's hands were the hands of a fighter, rough from holding a sword and the reins of his beautiful steed, but they felt perfect on Erik's body when he started to stroke and caress him until all Erik wanted to do was scream with desire. There was not one single spot left uncaressed and untouched, and Rúrik followed his hands with ardent lips, kissing his way down on Erik's writhing body until he reached those parts that had never been touched and caressed before that night, even not by Erik himself.

“Ohooo, my Viking, please, I need you! The fire is burning me, please do something!” Erik cried out, and Rúrik chuckled, a low and throaty sound that went straight into Erik's groin and his twitching cock. “I will do something, don't worry, sæti. I plan to make you scream for me!”

He dabbed playful kisses onto Erik's abdomen, slowly gliding deeper until he reached the tiny hole of Erik's navel. He dipped the tip of his tongue into it, and Erik arched his back with a strangled sound, more wetness pouring out of him. He was sure that he would lose his mind if his Alpha kept torturing him like that, and a wave of white pleasure captured his body when he felt Rúrik's hot lips on his throbbing cock all of a sudden.

The blond Alpha chuckled again, and he licked along the thick vein at the underside of Erik's hard length before closing his lips around the engorged head of his swollen manhood. Erik whimpered and writhed, spreading his legs wantonly to give his mate better access to his private parts. Rúrik hummed approvingly around his cock as he made himself comfortable between his stretched thighs, bobbing his head up and down on Erik's dick until Erik's mind was spinning with desire.

The young Omega prince lost himself in the sensations coursing through him, and he cried out again when he felt curious fingers probe his slick entrance, rubbing tender circles over his pulsing hole. This was where he needed to feel his mate so badly, and he spread his legs wider and pushed against the clever fingers caressing him so skillfully. He sobbed with relief when two of them slipped inside him to stroke his pulsing walls and massage a special spot deep inside his secret core that made stars explode before his eyes every time Rúrik brushed over it with his digits.

“You're responding so wonderfully to me, my sweet Erik, I cannot wait to be inside you and become one with you.”

“Oh yes, yes, please, I need you inside me too!” Erik moaned, and Rúrik soothed him with a tender kiss onto his sweaty abs before going back to his task of driving him crazy with his mouth. “And you will have me soon, sæti. But not before you have come for me like that,” he whispered, swallowing him deep and swirling his tongue around Erik's shaft. He moved his fingers faster, and Erik felt the heat of something indescribable and wonderful coil at the end of his spine. The tension became stronger and stronger, and Erik felt like flying and falling at the same time, his entire body exploding into a million glittering pieces when this strange tension released itself all at once in one big outburst.

“Rúrik, my Alpha, my Viking!” he cried out, not really processing what was happening to him. His cock pulsed in Rúrik's tender mouth, spilling warm and wet down his throat, and Erik feared that he would die from the sheer force of his emotions when the hot waves of ecstasy finally subsided and he found himself lying on the mattress, panting and and trembling with the aftershocks still rolling through him.

“I love you, my sweet Erik, I love you so much.” His wonderful Alpha covered him with his body again, and Erik could taste himself on his lips when the blond Icelander kissed him. His body was humming with satisfaction now that the unbearable tension and the fire of his heat had been quenched, and he didn't fight against the gentle and careful intrusion when Rúrik searched his way into his virgin channel, just wrapped his arms and his legs around him to welcome him happily and with love and trust.

“I love you too, my beautiful Viking, you're all I ever dreamed of. I was nervous before your arrival, fearing that you would be ugly and unkind, but I should have known that my father would never do that to me, choosing a mate for me I couldn't love. Now I am happier than I ever was in my life, and I will follow you wherever you go, my beloved mate.”

The king of the Icelanders growled passionately, claiming Erik's lips in another fierce and deep kiss. “I will make you mine now, I will fill you with my seed and knot you and mark you as my rightful mate, sæti. Please tell me that you want that too!”

Erik smiled up at him, moving his hips when Rúrik started to push into him with deep and powerful thrusts. He was wet and ready for him, feeling new desire when Rúrik's large Alpha cock brushed over this sensitive spot inside him again and again, massaging his clenching walls in the most pleasurable ways. His cock hardened again, rubbing against the hard muscles of the Alpha's worked out abdomen.

“Yes, I want that, more than anything, my beloved Viking!” he whispered, and Rúrik moaned for him and kissed him, possessing him with passion and love. They moved together faster and faster, and the Icelander lowered his head down to Erik's vulnerable throat where his pulse was racing, breaking the fragrant skin with his teeth when he bit down to claim Erik as his Omega and mate forever.

Erik bared his throat to him eagerly, welcoming the short stab of pain when his Alpha started to suck at his neck to complete their bond. New arousal was surging through his veins, making his mind spin and his blood boil with another heatwave. Erik lifted his legs higher to feel his mate deeper inside him, and his heart sang with joy when he could feel Rúrik touching his mind and his soul through their forming bond. His Alpha was so hard and big inside him, ready to claim him and fill him with his seed, and Erik dug his nails into his shoulders and urged him on to move faster.

Rúrik did, pushing deep into Erik's wet and tight channel, and the next powerful thrust threw Erik over the edge and right into the next blissful abyss of ecstasy. He cried out triumphantly when he felt his mate go rigid above him and Rúrik's pleasure spilled hot against his cramping walls, his big knot swelling inside his mate's body and tying them together for a long time. Erik searched blindly for his Alpha's throat to leave his own claim upon him, and the king of the Icelanders willingly bent his neck for his Omega prince and offered his neck to him.

Rúrik's claret tasted as deliciously as he smelled to Erik, and the Omega snarled and hissed as he licked up the red droplets of his lifeblood, completing their bond and strengthening it with his own deep red mark on the Alpha's throat. They savored their shared ecstasy to the fullest, clinging to each other as they rode out their forceful height, and Erik wrapped his arms tightly around his mate and held him close, thanking the gods that they had chosen his wonderful Viking to be his mate.

 

***

 

Erik had fallen asleep in Rúrik's arms with a smile on his face, and they hadn't left their bedchamber for three more days, making love again and again until the fire of Erik's first heat and Rúrik's first rut had slowly died out.

They were true mates now, and Erik was ready to leave his old home and follow his Alpha to his new one. His clothes had the same colors now as Rúrik's clothes had, blue and white and black and red, and Erik held his head up high when he mounted his stallion to ride beside the king of the Icelanders to the harbor where their ship was waiting for them.

His father King Jürgen smiled at him, squeezing Erik's hand one last time before he stepped back to let his son start his new life in a new land.

“Our tribes will be one from now on, they'll be united in friendship and trust. Take goo care of my beloved son please, King Rúrik of the Icelanders, he's what I love the most in this world.”

“Your son is what I love the most in this world too, King Jürgen of the last Borussians, you'll never have to fear that I will not love him and protect him with everything I have every single day for the rest of my life from now on.”

“That's all I need to know,” King Jürgen said, and Erik raised his hand for a last goodbye, pressing his heels into the flanks of his horse with a smile as he rode through the gate of his father's castle and right into his new life with his beloved mate Rúrik the Icelander by his side.


End file.
